Kemuzou Kemumaki
Kemuzou Kemumaki 'is a Koga Ninja and the main antagonist of Ninja Hattori-kun. He lives in a block of flats with his cat Kagechiyo, and happens to be the opposite of Kenichi Mitsuba. He loves Yumeko, but the reason he dislikes Kenichi is because ''he loves her too. However, he is scared of some of Hattori's ninja techniques, and can easily be intimidated by him. Kemumaki comes from the Koga clan, and the Iga and Koga clan are sworn enemies. He does have a soft side though. ]] Physical appearance Kemumaki is short, a little plump, and has black, tufty hair. He wears green ninja robes with a white belt and a green loincloth under his trousers, while his casual outfit consists of a blue jacket with gold buttons and a slightly lighter blue pair of trousers. Personality Kemumaki is a selfish Koga - ninja who cons a lot of people, but his biggest ambition is to win Yumeko's heart and make Kenichi and Hattori lose. However, he does have a softer side in which he helps Hattori, Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru, but he mostly revels in making them suffer. He also can be overbearing towards his cat Kagechiyo. Relationships Kagechiyo Kemumaki is mostly respected by his cat Kagechiyo. Kemumaki, in turn, is kind to him, but there are a few episodes where Kagechiyo complains about his master's strictness. Kanzo Hattori Hattori and Kemumaki are at constant loggerheads with each other. However, they are seen helping each other sometimes, such as when they rescued Kagechiyo from a group of dolphins. Shinzo and Shishimaru Shinzo and Shishimaru hate Kemumaki just as Hattori does. They, along with Kenichi, are combatants in the duels commanded by the two ninjas. However, Kemumaki did teach Shinzou how to walk on water. Kenichi Mitsuba Kenichi is yet another enemy to Kemumaki. Yumeko Kawai Yumeko is smitten with girlfriend is Kemumaki, and he promises to do wondrous things for her. However, Yumeko sometimes finds out that Kemumaki does wrong just to get there best friend is Kenichi into trouble, and admonishes him for doing so. But his bad luck that Kenichi marries Yumeko in end. Mr. and Mrs. Mitsuba Mr. and Mrs. Mitsuba, unlike their son, do not see Kemumaki for his true character. Once, Mrs Mitsuba hired Kemumaki to keep an eye on things while Hattori was away, some like their daughter, and things ended in disaster. Skills * '''Duelling: Kemumaki is a skilled duellist and constantly duels with Hattori, with his cat Kagechiyo as his combatant. * Disguise: Kemumaki is known for disguising as people to cause trouble, paticularly Hattori, Kenichi or Yumeko. He even posed as Kenichi's older brother once. * Ninja Techniques: Kemumaki is skilled at performing ninja techniques, but performs them to cause trouble, because he is a ruthless Koga Ninja. Quotes * "It's very nice to meet you all." (first line) * "Barkin' dogs don't bite! I'll get you!" (to Kenichi) * "Yaai-yaai-yaai!" (Hindi catchphrase). Gallery Chara kemumaki.gif C img04.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-27-22h30m57s934.png|Kemumaki at the Shinto Temple FTYBRPNG12.PNG|Kemumaki and Kagechiyo try to escape from Hattori's clutches FTYBRPNG09.PNG|Kemumaki with his baseball team Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Photographers Category:Manga Characters